A Smile and a Kiss
by Peppahmint
Summary: Johnny must escape. It's too painful to remain where he is. In escaping, he--as well as many of his friends--find romance with each other.
1. Accidental Kiss

Disclaimers Note: I don't own anything. Ya happy?

 Smiles

* * * * *

        Lost in a dream. That's how Max felt. But it was a dream in which he never wanted to wake up from. Just to see Enrique's happy, smiling, face—any dream in which Max saw that was a dream worth dreaming.

        Max had always like dreaming. For him, dreams were a way to kind of "play out" his deepest desires, his most secret yearning, and, for the odd dream that wasn't so pleasant, of discovering his worst fears.

        Maxie just lay down, sprawled out on the grass, daydreaming. He hadn't felt this content in ages. Enrique was coming to visit!!! Sure, so were the other Majestics, but they weren't nearly as important as Enrique. Enrique was gonna be here, with Max, today!!! Max was just too happy.

        He began to yawn. Everything was just so perfect in the scene. He was alone in a field in the local nature park. The sun was shining, the cloud-free sky was a brilliant blue, the grass Max was currently resting upon was comfy, and the air smelled of pine and grass, lightly scented with the earthy smell coming from distant flowers. As was said earlier, everything was perfect. Perfect for Max, perfect for Enrique, perfect for a nap.

        That's exactly what Max did. Good thing no one was in the vicinity—Max was quite the accomplished snorer.

* * * * *

        Enrique banged his head against the window. Completely by accident, of course. He was so tired right now. Not only had he spent ages doing some last-minute packing for his trip to Japan tomorrow, but to top it off, he'd spent the last two hours with his nose in his atlas, trying to find out which window, out of all the windows in his room, faced Japan (and exactly which way was Japan from his room).  Now what could he do? A stifled yawn soon gave him the answer. 

        A few minutes later, Enrique was clad in purple suede pajamas and was ready to climb into bed. Before he turned out the lights and slipped into bed, he kissed his (only) picture of Max—that was only his usual bedtime routine. Gosh, Max looked so hot when he smiled like that. Every time Enrique looked at that picture, he felt his knees go weak. 'Tomorrow' he murmured to himself 'Tomorrow is when I'll see him…again.' Enrique was so tired, he'd forgotten that it was actually early morning—3:00, to be exact. (A/N: Hence, he really meant "today")

Needless to say, Enrique quickly set the record for fastest anyone has ever gone to sleep.

(A/N: Keep in mind that there's a time zone difference. Italy, I THINK (key word was think) is 8 hrs. ahead of us. Japan, I'm pretty sure, is 15 hrs. ahead of us. Hence, Eny and Max are 7 hours apart time-zone wise. So since the current time in Japan is 10:00 am, that means that over in Enrique's house in Italy, it's 3 am. Get it?)

* * * * *Later* * * * *

        Max was scowling. Which was rare, for him.  Mr. Dickenson was worried that the Majestics' wouldn't be feeling "at home" unless there was some sort of fancy meal waiting for them. So, Max was now stuck in a tuxedo at a fancy dinner party. Hell, didn't Mr. Dickenson realize that the Majestic's would be fine with hotdogs and fries? No seriously, Max had seen them eat that before. 

        It had been the Majestic's first trip to Japan. As such, Mr. Dickenson had given the Bladebreakers a mission—to make the Majestics as normal as possible. Needless to say, by the end of that trip, they were stealing the fries off of Tyson's plate. Partly to annoy him, and partly to satisfy their stomachs. 

        So would someone mind telling Max, again, just why this party was necessary? He so did not belong here. This was a party for rich people like the Majestics, so even if they did eat pepperoni pizza and stole fries from Tyson, this was still a formal, ritzy, black-tie affair. It only served to remind Max that his chances of getting with Enrique were slim. Max and Enrique were practically a world apart. Enrique was straight. Max wasn't. Enrique was super-wealthy and even had a butler, for crying out loud. Max's dad owned a shop in the downtown. Sure, they weren't exactly poor, but they weren't rich, either.  

        Max stared blankly at his wine glass, filled to the brim with – what else? – wine. This train of thought was just too depressing. Picking up his glass, he excused himself from the table. 

        Now where was he going to go? The nearby ravine called out to him, but in the darkness of the night, it looked far too eerie. Max didn't want to take any chances. His second choice was the garden. Quiet, secluded, and not nearly as eerie as the ravine was. Max made a beeline for the fountain in the middle of it all. Once there, he sat upon the wall, and began thinking. Taking a small sip of his wine, and noting the time, he adjusted himself on the wall until he was comfortable (solid stone fountain walls usually aren't too comfy), and then proceeded to zip back into his own little world. Where Enrique was the dominating factor.

        When Max finally returned to reality, he noted a few things, namely that there weren't any lights in the distance where Mr. Dickenson's mansion was, and how cold it had become. _My gosh Max thought __How long have I been out here? He checked his watch. __What? I've been out here for over 3 hours!?!?! Good grief, everyone's probably left by now!!! Looking down, he realized just how absorbed in his thoughts he'd become – he'd spilled his wine ages ago and hadn't even noticed it until now._

        A twig snapped somewhere not too far away. Maybe it came from watching too much TV, but Max was guessing that something – or someone – was coming. Next came a rustling noise. At first, Max thought it was just the leaves on the trees in the wind, but then he heard it again. This time, it didn't sound like leaves. It sounded like fabric rustling. To top it off, there wasn't any wind blowing. _Holy shit, Max thought_who the hell is out there?_ Normally, it wasn't like Max to use such language even in thought. However, Max was pretty paranoid. What if it was a rapist or a serial killer? Sure, technically speaking, he was in someone's backyard right now, but Mr. Dickenson's yard was huge!!! It had taken Max over 10 minutes to walk here._

        To only add to Max's current state of paranoia, the next thing Max knew, something had been thrown over his head. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... just my luck!!! What if it's a. . . a. . . a. . ._ Max turned around and looked his attacker in the face. What he saw shocked him to the core. _What if it's an Enrique?_ he thought sarcastically. Max was pretty relieved and all, but he didn't like the fact he'd been all worked up over nothing. 

        "Hey there," Enrique said softly "I was getting worried about you. It is eleven o'clock at night, you know." 

        "Yeah, I know." Max answered, taking off whatever it was that Enrique had thrown over his head. Upon examining it, Max discovered that it was actually a black jacket. "Can I put this on?" It was obviously Enrique's – Max didn't own a black jacket, and this coat was far too small to be Mr. Dickenson's.

        "Sure. That's what I brought it out here for. I figured you must be freezing." Enrique promptly sat down next to Max.

        _Goddamnit, does he have to sit so close? Max could feel the other's body heat through the jacket, they were sitting that close, and it was driving Max crazy. His heart was beating so loudly, he wouldn't be surprised if Enrique could hear it. _

        Enrique may not have heard Max's heartbeat, but he certainly did hear the heavy panting Max was doing as a result. _He sounds like he's terrified or something, with all that panting. But it only started when I sat down. Strange. Wonder why. . . . ._ "Hey, Maxie?"

        "Huh? Yeah?"

        "Something wrong?"

        "No, not really."

        "You sure?"

        "Yup."

        "Really?"

        Max was beginning to get Annoyed. He whirled around (or whirled around as best he could on the fountain wall) but found that Enrique had been sitting closer to him then he'd realized.

        Due to the fact that Max had just spun around, Max and Enrique were now kissing. 

        It started off as a light kiss – they were both too shocked to actually do anything more then just sit there with their lips touching – but then Max, deciding to make the most of it, closed his eyes and leaned in. Then Enrique did the same.

        Soon, they were completely lost in each other.

        And the kiss grew ever more domineering as their tongues began to wage war, with the older boy (Eny) eventually winning, as the two were forced to break apart for aired.

        "Enrique. . ." Max panted.

        "That's me." Enrique answered softly. "That's me."

        Max just smiled up at him. It was a gorgeous smile, with even more wattage then the one Max had been giving in the picture that Enrique always kissed every night before he went to bed. And it was reserved for Enrique. Enrique was literally melting at the sight of it.

        Partly because he couldn't take it anymore, and partly because Enrique was sure that if Max didn't stop smiling like that, he (Enrique) would be a pile of gloop, Enrique leaned in and kissed Max again.

        And again, that simple kiss turned into something ultimately dominating.

        And again, they both got completely lost in each other.

* * * * *

        The End.

Hope ya liked it!!! Please, R&R!!!


	2. Once upon a cold winter's day

Hiya!!! I'm back again!!! Sorry it took so long for me to update - I know I got 6 reviews for this story a while back (as I like keeping track of things like that) but I've just been so busy with all my midterms that I haven't had the time to write anything. Anyway, here's the long-awaited second chappie of "A Smile and A Kiss!!!" Dedicated to all the reviewers out there who practically begged me to continue it!!!! Well, maybe not begged. . .but certainly requested it!!!

Authoress's Note: This takes place about a month or so after the first chapter. 

Disclaimer's Note: From now on, see the first chapter for that.

* * * * *A Cold Winter's Day - Chapter 2* * * * *

        It was just like that song by 980 - "This Gift" Kai unconsciously started singing the words to the song softly.

"The snow is falling,

The city is whi-ite,

Your eyes are shining

Like diamonds tonight.

We're all alone,

There's no one home.

You're finally in my arms again.

The night is silent,

The moment is ne-ear.

I couldn't ask for more then having you near.

'Cuz I love you, girl-"

He stopped himself short. Love was a very touchy topic for him. Simply put, that was because he'd never had any.

Kai stared out the window at the falling snow. It was a beautiful day - in his mind, at least. The sky was dark, the snow was falling fast - it _was a snowstorm after all, and all-in-all, there was just something so different about this moment. Looking around Mr. Dickenson's parlour-room, he saw that everything was normal, nothing out-of-the-ordinary._

Then he noticed a large lump by the pine tree a few feet away from the parlour's window.

At first, he thought nothing of it. Just a lump of snow, that's all.

Then Mr. Dickenson's powerful outdoor motion-activated lights came on (obviously triggered by something - probably a wild animal of some sort) and Kai noticed that the snow was only lightly covering the lump, and a knapsack was lying not too far away.

There was clearly something underneath it. Grabbing a flashlight and his coat and shoes, Kai ventured outside to check it out. Once he got to the lump, he realized that it was a person, collapsed underneath the tree. Brushing the snow off what was presumably the face, and turning on his flashlight and shining it on the person, he was quite surprised to find who he did underneath the tree.

He didn't know who to expect when he realized that it was a person. He guessed he figured that maybe it was Tyson or someone, but he'd never expected _this person._

Hell, this person lived halfway across the world in Glasgow, Scotland.

This person was the Majestic's resident hot-tempered redhead.

This person was Johnny Macgregor, of all people.

What was Johnny Macgregor doing in Bay City, Japan, at Mr. Dickenson's house?

* * * * *

        Light.

        Bright light.

        Really bright light.

'_God, who the hell's shining that atrociously bright thing in my eyes' thought Johnny as he began to come around._

"You're awake." someone said.

'_Well, duh. Of course I am. Mind you, I suppose I could also be dead right now. . .much better to be awake.'_

"Who's there?" Johnny asked. "You sound. . .familiar. . .." he mumbled, his voice breaking off at the end.

"Kai."

"Wha. . ." Johnny bolted upright. He was lying on a bed, he noted, and Kai was standing in the doorway.

Kai stared at Johnny. He hadn't seen Johnny in months. God, how he'd changed. And for the better, too.

Johnny  had been badly hurt, Kai could tell that much. After Kai had found him and brought him into the house and had been asked by Mr. Dickenson to undress him so that the doctor could look at him when he got there (Mr. Dickenson was going to go and call the doctor to take a look at Johnny's injuries), Kai had discovered that Johnny had been beaten - or at least, to Kai's untrained eye, that's how it looked. Johnny had been covered in deep scars from his shoulders down. He had a few on his head, but not as many as were below the shoulders. Why was Johnny in Japan anyway? Kai was secretly glad he was though, although he wasn't quite sure why. Probably had something to do with the butterflies he'd gotten in his stomach when he'd been asked to undress Johnny. "How far?" Kai had responded in awe.

"Just to his boxers - no farther" Mr. Dickenson had replied with a wink. "Sorry Kai."

Kai remembered getting all offended when Mr. Dickenson had said that. Now that he'd seen Johnny though, he couldn't help but wonder whether or not there was truth to what Mr. Dickenson had said. 

Frankly, Johnny had turned from a whiny little redhead that really need to go through puberty to someone who. . .well, had gone thru puberty. His voice was a lot deeper, he was taller, he'd gained quite a bit of muscle, but not to the point in which he was overly pumped up, his face was more angular (and had lost its baby-ish chubbiness). . .frankly, Johnny had gone from a 14-year-old eight-year-old look-alike to a 15-year-old (A/N: Hopefully, that makes sense).   He was absolutely gorgeous now. 

Johnny was also eyeing Kai. Like Johnny, Kai had undergone some changes during their time apart. He was a bit taller (not much, though), he'd gained some muscle bulk, his face (like Johnny's) had  grown more angular, and his hairstyle was way different. Suited him far better, in Johnny's mind at least. He'd also died his hair black (A/N: I'm using Kai from Beyblade G Revolution instead of Kai from Beyblade or Beyblade V-Force), which also looked awesome on him and made him look far more like a. . .like a. . .a. . .what was that Japanese word again?...bishounen. Kai was a total bishounen.

Mr. Dickenson noted the boys staring (and drooling) at each other with a chuckle. They'd both grown into fine-looking young men now. . .and naturally, they'd be experimenting with love and that sort of thing (it's only natural to do so when you're a teenager). . .and that included experiment with their sexuality. Mr. Dickenson was perfectly alright with this. Besides, having someone to love, and having that same person return that love, Mr. Dickenson knew would be good for Kai. 

Now, how to get them together. . .

* * * * *

About 2 hours later, Kai and Johnny were sitting across from each other in the parlour, evidently quite uncomfortable in the presence of the other, both sipping hot chocolate whilst sitting in front of the warm fire, both completely lost in space. In Kai's case, there were a few things on his mind that were bugging him - why was Johnny over here, and how had he gotten those injuries? The doctor had sad that Johnny had been badly beaten, that was for sure, and it had obviously happened within the past day or so, as several of the more shallow scars had started healing. Even when the doctor had asked him what happened, Johnny had refused to say anything, only that it happened back in Scotland. Kai was determined to find out at least a little bit more about it.

"Yo, Johnny?" Kai asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

"None of your business."

"Johnny, we need to know. Why you're here obviously has something to do with your injuries, and we need to know how you got your injuries so we can make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Silence.

"Please Johnny?"

Johnny thought about it. It wasn't like Kai to plead. . .which was exactly what he was doing now. . .

Taking a deep breath, Johnny answered "My dad. . ."

Kai perked up. "What about him?"

"He. . .gets drunk. . .sometimes. . .and then he'll kick me out of the house. But he only gives me 5 minutes to get out. Exactly 5 minutes. And if I'm not out by then. . .well then. . ."Johnny rolled up his sleeves, exposing the scars on his arms ". . .this happens." he finished, gesturing to the scars.

Kai was in shock. Sure, his grandfather had been tough - cruel, even - but Kai had never once been booted out of his house, or beaten, or anything like that. Kai's grandfather was strict and evil, and maybe a bit delusional, but he didn't have a twisted mind like Johnny's father apparently possessed. "Why didn't you tell the doctor about this? Or Mr. Dickenson?"

"Because what my dad does to me is literally classified as child abuse. And if I complained, then there'd be a great big inquiry on it all, and then my dad would get even more mad at me, and then-" Johnny was started to get worked up "-he'd get really mad at me though he couldn't do anything because of the inquiry, but if they found nothing wrong -and they probably won't, by the way- then when they went away, everything would only get worse, and to top it off, we Macgregors, being such a high-profile family and all, would have all this negative attention focused on us!" Johnny gasped. (A/N: I know that was one hell of a long sentence, and I know how much of an eyesore and a brainsore such sentences can be, but I'm trying to make Johnny sound like he's really worked up). 

"Johnny, take a breather." Kai was, strangely, furiously mad at Johnny's father. How dare he do something like this to Johnny? "Doesn't your mom do anything?"

"My parents are divorced. My mom lives in Switzerland. Since my dad, at the time of the divorce, accused my mom of something –forget what, though, since I wasn't even a year old when they split- , my dad has full custody of me. I think he accused my mom of being mentally unstable, but I'm not sure on that." Johnny finished. 

Kai was getting a bit freaked. Johnny was beginning to sound more and more like a robot. It was just in the way he said things. . .but it sounded so automatic. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it." Kai said. Johnny nodded, and rose up from his seat and followed Kai to the front door. However they both tripped coming out of the parlour and wound up falling one on top of the other, Johnny on top of Kai. Their faces touched, their lips briefly made contact. Screw _sounding_ automatic –Johnny was beginning to act _automatic_.

Or at least, that was how it felt when Johnny leaned back in for another kiss.

Not that Kai was complaining. . .


	3. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

I'm back!!! And still alive, too!!! Whoop-eee!!!!

Warning: Lemonish implications ahead. 

Disclaimer's Note: See. First. Chapter. You. Evil. Lawyers.

* * * * *A Smile And a Kiss—Chapter 3—Decisions, Decisions, Decisions* * * * *

The phone rang, startling Oliver, who had been close to falling asleep anyway. Waiting for Robert was like a guessing game. When it came to being somewhere on time, Robert was super-punctual. Except when it came to his work. Being master of his own castle meant that there was always paperwork of some sort to be completed and filed. Sometimes, Robert would get too wrapped up in his work. When it came to his work, Robert could even be up to 2 hours late for something. 

"Hello?" Robert answered. Oliver was beginning to sincerely hope that this phone call had nothing to do with paperwork. He'd been waiting for Robert to finish up for 45 minutes already.

"Oh…umm…hello Officer…" Oliver perked up upon hearing this. Officer? As in a cop? Why on Earth would a cop be calling Robert, especially at this time of night? Unless they were calling about…

"No Officer, I haven't heard anything about him. I wasn't even aware he was missing. Are you sure he's missing? Maybe he just went out somewhere for a little while, and forgot to phone home." Robert was absent-mindedly chewing on a pencap. It was a nervous habit of his that he'd developed, chewing on things, usually made out of soft plastic, whenever he was uncomfortable.

"He's been missing for days!!!! What the--? Where on Earth could he be? Are you sure you've searched _everywhere_!!!" Robert exclaimed, sounding surprised. Oliver knew this was just some great acting on Robert's part. The officer was obviously calling about Johnny. All of the Majestics knew where Johnny was—at Mr. Dickenson's house in Japan. None of them were willing to confess this, however, as it meant that Johnny would be returned home to Glasgow, back to his drunken father. 

"Umm…sorry Officer, but I'm afraid I'm going to be rather busy for a little while. Tax season has just ended, so now I have to go back and re-file all my receipts and bills and the like. I also have a guest from France staying…" Robert's eyes wandered over to Oliver "so I'm afraid I may be rather hard to contact. I'll try to help out as much as I can though."

There was a pause as Robert listened to the officer.

"Yes Officer, good evening to you, too. I sincerely hope you find Johnny. I'm terribly worried about him."

Another pause.

"Good night." Robert hung up the phone, then slouched over his desk in exhaustion.

"Heya, Robbie." Robert felt Oliver's arms wrap around him, his head resting in the crook of Robert's neck. "Wassup? I know they were calling about Johnny."

Robert sighed. "I don't know. I honestly hope they don't call back. I'm the only person out of all of us that can not afford to lie to the police. I'm royalty. I'm supposed to be _enforcing_ the laws, not _breaking_ them."

"How are you breaking them?"

"Lying to police is breaking the law. It's known as 'obstructing justice.' " Robert stated. Smirking, he added "And you'll never guess what I just did."

"Yes I will, oh Sarcastic Smirking Wonder. You 'obstructed justice', didn't you?"  
  


"Yup." Then Robert groaned. "So it's all one big mess for me, as you can plainly see."

"And just think, Robert—if you'd come upstairs on time instead of keeping me waiting, you would be discovering this message on your answering machine tomorrow morning, and you wouldn't be complaining now."

"How do you know I wouldn't be complaining?" 

"Trust me." Oliver growled low. "You wouldn't be."

Robert chuckled. "If you say so. Although you can be rather evil at times…"  
  


"If it will get you upstairs, then I promise you there'll be no evilness tonight."

"Really?"

"Vraiment." (A/N: French for "really" or "truly.")

"D'accord." (A/N: French for "OK.")

And off the two went, upstairs, to do things too citrusy to be written here. 

* * * * *

*Lemon scene here*

* * * * *The Next Morning* * * * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

That yell could only mean one thing. Yup, Robert was seriously stressed. 

"DAMN, &%*#$@$$!@#$&^*&^% COPS!!!" (A/N: Don't ask me what he said).

"What did they do now?"

"I swear, they're stalking me."

"Robert—two things:

        1) You mean they can actually find you to stalk you in this humongous place you call a castle?

        2) They can't stalk you. They're police. Stalking people is against the law."

"Then explain why I have 229 different messages all from them, and all communicating the same basic thing."

"Umm…they got bored?"

"Would they send me the same message, just with different wording, repeatedly if they got bored?"

"When I'm bored, I'm constantly checking my Oekaki to see if anyone's posted comments." (A/N: Oekaki is Japanese for "doodle". It's also a type of message board where you draw pictures using a special program on the Internet, post the pictures, and then other people comment on them. Check out oekakicentral.com for more details).  

Robert sighed.

"You're exhausted." Oliver commented. He looked puzzled for a moment, then his face lit up. "Hey! I know! How about we both go back to my house for a week, so you can get away from it all?!" Oliver said eagerly.

Robert thought for a moment. "I've got a better idea. How about we contact Enrique and all hook up in Japan so we can keep an eye on Johnny?"

Oliver looked impressed. "That's even better."

* * * * *

Sorry for not updating this fic in a while. I figure I kinda owe you guys—I _think_ I said earlier I'd update on the 10th review and I got 12 or something like that. So tell you what—

Want me to write Robert and Oliver's lemon scene? Tell me so in your review.

Next chapter will be strictly Bladebreakers, I promise (considering most of you are big Bladebreaker fans). 

Like I said earlier, reviews inspire me, and I write when I'm inspired. 


	4. Reunion

Yes, I'm back. Bwa ha ha ha ha. And I've dusted off this old thang and added a chappie for y'all.

Special thanks goes out to Vampyre Neko for reviewing the same chapter 3 different times, and for alerting me to the fact that this fic had been dead since janvier (January). I'm sure if you're reading this, you're thanking her too. Extra desserts for you, Neko!!! Normally I'd be offering cookies, donuts, and cheesecake, but due to the plotline of this particular chappie, I'm obliged to throw in danishes. Enjoy!!!

----------A Smile and a Kiss-----Chapter 4-----Reunion----------

There was a certain something in the air that Tyson just couldn't put his finger too. Something was going to happen today. Something unusual. Tyson could feel it in the air.

Across the snow-covered park, Tyson caught the eye of a familiar girl in a pink winter jacket. Tyson studied Hillary for a minute, before running off to join his friends from school in an all-out snowball fight. Everyone was convinced that Hillary had the biggest crush on Tyson—everyone except for Tyson, that is. Tyson figured he'd know if a girl was in love with him. And he couldn't figure out why someone would want to make your life totally miserable if they loved you, anyway.

Meanwhile, at a fancy 5-star hotel down the street from the park, Piddlesworth was busily making preparations for Oliver, Robert, and Enrique's stay. Unfortunately, it was near Christmas time, and everyone was a bit busy and rather distracted, except for poor Piddlesworth. Staring out the vast windows of the lobby, Piddlesworth wondered when the boys would finally arrive, and when he and Master Enrique could finally leave this—_Arctic_—weather behind for the much more humane, civilized, heat of Bella Italia.

------------------------------------------------------

Enrique breathed onto the window, watching with a childlike fascination as the plane's window fogged up. He paused, before sticking his finger onto the fogged area and drawing a simple freckled smiley face with spiky hair. Oliver and Robert, who were sitting next to him in that order, smiled slightly, realizing who Enrique was drawing. Enrique turned around to look at them and smiled back. Life was good.

Then the agony struck. A baby a few rows behind them started bawling its eyes out. The three boys physically cringed.

"Robert—remind me _again_ why we had to take a public jet instead of a private one." Enrique said low.

"In three words—Gustav was cheap." Robert replied.

"Since when did Gustav have a say in how we traveled and how your money was spent?" Oliver piped up.

"Since Gustav concluded that I spent too much money on that personal stadium. According to Gustav, we only have 600 million dollars U.S."

"_Only?_" Enrique sounded stunned. _Only?_ That was a lot of money, even by the Majestic's standards.

"My thoughts exactly. It's not like we're anywhere near poverty or anything. I could see Gustav's rationalization of the money if we had like, 1 million, but 600 million—Gustav's being ridiculous. Oh well, I suppose I must humour him. He's served me for a long time." Robert paused to adjust his jacket, which had gotten slightly messed-up when Oliver had gone to lean on his shoulder for a nap earlier. "By the way, what information did you give Piddlesworth?"

Enrique grinned. He decided to get on Robert's nerves. "I told him we wanted the Penthouse suite, complete with the matching magazines, and that we'd only need two bedrooms. Oh, and I also requested that the rooms be fairly soundproof, since no one _outside_ will want to know what's going on _inside_."

"Enrique, you perve." Oliver giggled. Robert, on the other hand, squirmed uncomfortably.

Enrique smirked.

"Hmmm…" Robert paused. He knew Enrique just wanted to get on his nerves. What Robert needed right now was a good comeback line. Then Robert smirked. He knew just the line. "You honestly expect to be doing those things with Max?"

Oliver started choking and gagging. Enrique looked stunned. Robert had an ear-to-ear grin. God, what a beautiful comeback that had been.

"Robert…" Enrique managed to say after a minute. "You perve."

Robert just smirked all the more.

------------------------------------------------------

Tyson was in his room, typing out an essay on the computer. God, what a boring assignment he'd been forced to do on Danish royalty. Why couldn't it have been something about pastry? When Tyson had learned what his topic was (as everyone was assigned a different topic) he had hoped that cherry danishes or something along those lines would be included _along with _the Royal Family. But nope, no mention of pastries yet. How boring.

He was about to call Grandpa for yet another glass of Coca-Cola to help keep him awake when he heard the doorbell ring. Almost simultaneously, 3 different voices all called out "I'll get it!"

Out of the 3, Jin was the first one to the door. Tyson could hear Jin's voice saying "Hello there, sir" and then the sound of the door opening even wider. "Hello Jin" a familiar voice answered. "Where might Tyson be?"

"He should be here soon. What's taking him so long? TYSON—ah, there you are!" Jin replied as Tyson came around the corner. "Mr., Dickenson's here."

"Mr. Dickenson?" Tyson replied, surprised. "Heya sir, what brings you here?" Tyson asked, shaking Mr. Dickenson's hand in greeting.

"There are special visitors due to touch ground in about an hour." Mr. Dickenson responded. "I'm about to head to the airport now, but I would like some company. Would you like to tag along?"

"Tyson, it's 8 o'clock already. You need to be in bed by 10, and you still have that essay to finish." Jin piped up. "I'm not sure if Grandpa will let you."

"Aw, what the heck?" Gramps piped up. "Let the lil' dude go. He can have the whole day off tomorrow."

"Dang it. I was looking forward to having the house to myself." said Jin. "Ah well then Tyson, guess that means you can go. Bye!!!" Jin called after him, as Tyson had just started to leave with Mr. Dickenson.

"Yeah. Bye!!!" Tyson called back as he climbed into Mr. Dickenson's waiting car.

15 minutes later, Tyson had arrived at the airport with Mr. Dickenson. The two were waiting by the luggage belt. Tyson had nagged Mr. Dickenson the whole way up as to who they were picking up at the airport, but had yet to receive a response.

"C'mon Mr. D, tell me who it is. _Please_?" Tyson pleaded. Why would Mr. Dickenson want to keep this such a secret?

"Sorry Tyson." Mr. Dickenson replied. "I want this to be a surprise for everyone."

"Fine then." Tyson grumbled. "Which plane are we looking for?"

"Flight 86 out of Copenhagen." was Mr. D's response.

"Copenhagen, Copenhagen, Copenhagen. Where have I heard that name before?" Tyson wondered. Then it clicked. "Ah!!! Copenhagen, Denmark!!! That's where the Danish Royal Family lives!!!"

Mr. Dickenson chuckled to himself. So Tyson hadn't made the connection between Copenhagen and the mysterious visitors. Ah well. He'd figure it out once he saw who it was. Speaking of them…their plane had apparently just come in.

------------------------5 minutes later------------------------------

Tyson was happily munching on a Danish, content at the moment. Whoever it was who was coming was bound to be here soon. Mr. Dickenson himself had just said that their plane had just arrived and they were due down here any minute. Something brushed against Tyson's shoulder, but he paid no attention to it. Probably someone who had just accidentally brushed his shoulder with their bag or something.

Then Tyson felt a poke. Something had poked his shoulder. He still didn't give it much thought, though. He knew there was a small group of people standing right behind him. It was probably them just brushing against him by accident.

The next thing Tyson knew, his shoulders were in excruciating pain. "Owww!!!" he yelped.

"Sorry about that." replied a familiar voice, laced with a bit of a European accent.

"We tried getting your attention earlier" piped up a second voice, also with a slight European accent. "But apparently your pastry is more important."

Tyson whirled around. "Enrique, Oliver, Robert—what are you guys doing here?"

"Wanting your Danish." Enrique piped up. "I'm starving."

"You want _another _Danish?!" Oliver questioned. "But that's all they served us on the play outta Copenhagen!!!"

"Yeah? So?" Enrique responded.

"Okay guys, stop fighting. Let me ask you a more important question—who broke my shoulders?" Tyson rubbed his sore shoulders. Owwie…

"Depends. How badly will you hurt that person?"

"Don't worry, Enrique; I'm in no shape to hurt anybody at the moment."

"Sorry about that, dude. That was me."

"Aww, it's okay."

"Come along now, boys." Mr. Dickenson called out. "Tyson has a paper he needs to finish for school."

"_A_ paper?! It's more like 20!!! Actually, Jin only counted 12—but that's still a lot!!!" Tyson bubbled.

The Euro boys chuckled. They knew what that was like. Sure, they didn't go to school, but they still had tutors who gave them tests and made them write reports. In some ways, having a tutor was worse then going to school. At least if you went to sleep in school, chances are, half the class would be asleep with you, so you wouldn't be noticed as easily. If you went to sleep in front of your tutor, well—it'd be noticed. Unless your tutor was as blind as a bat, but in that case, you'd probably be snoring, so he'd pick up on that.

"What's your paper on, Tyson?" Oliver asked, out of curiosity.

"Danish royalty." Tyson sniffed. "Shame none of the research anywhere mentions anything about pastries."

"Hey!!!"

Tyson turned. "Something wrong, Robert?"

"That sounded vaguely like an insult." Robert replied.

"Chill dude, it wasn't. Well, not unless you're Danish…" Tyson had no clue where Robert lived, really. Which was kinda sad, considering he'd been to Robert's house—er, castle—before.

Robert raised an eyebrow in disbelief. And suddenly, something clicked in Tyson's brain. _That's_ where he had heard Copenhagen before…it wasn't only some city in Denmark frequently cited by his research, it was also where Robert lived.

"Ahh!!! I'm so sorry dude!!! You _are_ Danish!!! It totally slipped my mind!!! Dammit, how can I be so stupid?!!!"

"I don't know, Tyson. You astound me at times." Robert answered in a bored monotone. "You've even been to my residence, for crying out loud, and you still don't know where I live."

"Hey! It's not like knowing where you live is a big priority on my list!" Tyson shouted in response.

Robert gave a small smile. "Do you want any help with your assignment or not?"

"Sure!!!" Tyson happily chirped. "Do you know anything about the royalty there?"

Robert was trying very hard to keep from laughing. So were Oliver and Enrique. Robert was the only one who was successful. "Lots." He replied.

Mr. Dickenson chuckled. "I guess that means you're not aware, Tyson."

"Aware of what?"

"Aware of who Robert is."

"Huh?" Tyson was even more confused now.

"I'm Danish Royalty." Robert replied simply.

------------------------------------------------------

Meh. Yes, I know I promised earlier that this chappie was going to be way more Bladebreakers-oriented. I'm sorry, I weakened [sweatdrops] I couldn't resist.

I apologise if Jin (Tyson's older brother) seems out-of-character. I haven't seen _any_ of G-Revolution yet, so I have no clue what his personality's like.

[points Johnny's poleaxe at your neck] Review…or the last thing you'll here will be "Choppy!!!" Just kidding. Review or this story will perish yet again.

Reviewers get whatever's left over from Vampyre Neko's dessert tray.


End file.
